Satsuki Hanabusa
Satsuki Hanabusa (花房五月 Hanabusa Satsuki) is one of the three main male leads in the show Yumeiro Patissiere. His dream is to work together with his mother, an artist in Ikebana, or flower arranging; who is also a teacher at St. Marie Academy for the high school students. Due to his good looks and flirtatious personality he is labeled as one of three "Sweets Princes" along with two of the other male leads, Sennosuke Andou and Makoto Kashino. Hanabusa is in Group A of his Second Year Middle School class consisting of the other two "Sweets Princes" and Ichigo Amano. Hanabusa specializes in candy sculptures and flower-based cakes. His Sweets Spirit is Cafe who also has his gentleman persona. Physical Appearance Background His father was ''a horticulturist that specialized in roses. His father died in a car accident several years before the story took place. The bottle of rose water that Hanabusa keeps is a memento of his father. Ever since his father died, Hanabusa felt that he should be kind to his mother and women. As a result, he loves all beautiful things, and is nice to every girl, bordering on perpetual flirt. He also seems to be a narcissist. It is stated in the anime that he was born in the month of October, however, 'Satsuki' means the fifth month, or May. According to the drama tracks, he has a habit of taking rose baths, singing in the bath and never cleans up the petals, angering Kashino. In Season 2, episode 11, he admits that he did have feelings for Ichigo and says to Kashino that if he gets dumped by Ichigo, he will "attack" for real. Plot Yumeiro Patissiere He had a main roll in the first season of Yumeiro Patissiere. Yumeiro Patissiere Professional In Yumeiro Patissiere Professional, Hanabusa hardly showed up. In the first episode, he turned in a Leave of Absence form to St. Marie Academy. He hadn't mentioned it to Ichigo when they were studying in Paris together as Team Ichigo. So, it came as a surprise to her. He said that he would be working on joining his mother's house of flower arrangement to become a coordinator of clothes, food, and interior. He reappears in the final three episodes to help Ichigo and Kashino in their contest. Manga Relationships 'Ichigo Amano' Even though Hanabusa is more of a flirtatious type it is shown in Ichigo's first encounter with the three that he is giving her a bouquet of candy flowers. Although Andou gives her a treat too, it is hinted that Hanabusa's intentions were tilting towards more of an intimate display of affection. It is also shown in an episode that he kisses her cheek (as shown in the picture), but unfortunately, Ichigo is too dense to think of it as anything ''but a friendly action. In Season 2, episode 11, he admits that he did have feelings for Ichigo and says to Kashino that if he gets dumped by Ichigo, he will "attack" for real. Meaning that he will work his hardest to steal her away from him as fast as possible. Makoto Kashino From the beginning of meeting with Kashino, they had a terribly rough start due to the fact that their personalities were polar opposites. With his flirtatious attitude around women, and Kashino's blunt indifferent attitude, it proved a disastrous first impression. However, thanks to an incident in the woods; they became close friends despite their different personalities. Although there are certain times when their personalities come out in a much greater amount and they clash heavily against each others. It is also said that whenever Hanabusa takes rose baths (petals included) he does not clean up after himself, angering Kashino. Sennosuke Andou Andou and Hanabusa have a more calm relationship than Hanabusa's relationship with Kashino. At an argument or dispute between Hanabusa and Kashino at the ends, Andou is seemingly always left to play the middle man; having to make peace between the two males. Trivia * He's the child of a single mother because his dad died in a car crash * Doesn't specifically want to be a Patissiere. He aims to be a coordinator for all necessities in life. So he wants to be a life coach. * His mother is the flower arrangement teacher. * Nomenclature ** Satsuki (五月) - Satsuki Azalea (Rhododendron indicum) ** His family name Hanabusa (花房) can be read as "Bunch of Flowers" *** 花 - "flower" *** 房 - "tassel, tuft, fringe, bunch, lock (hair), segment (orange), house, room" Category:Characters